Yu-Gi-Oh beauty and the beast
by MackieRay
Summary: In a tale as old as time, join the gang as they share another adventure. When Yugi arrives at the dark castle looking for his Grampa, he wasn't expecting to find a beast as well. Not to mention talking household items.
1. Become and beast

**Yu-Gi-Oh Beauty and the beast chapter 1**

 **Okay so the name should give it all away, this is a parody of Beauty and the Beast with the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. This is actually a rewrite, cause I wasn't happy with my story.I hope you all enjoy, and check out my other stories. Although Snowy and the dragon is on hiatus. Please enjoy, I don't own anything. Thoughts and quotes will be in italics. I own nothing.** **Also, the children have heard the story before. They still listen every time, and ask questions. For the new kids.**

"In a kingdom far, far away. There lived a young prince, and in a small town not that far away lived a young boy who looked almost exactly the same." The story began. The woman telling the story was tall and young, with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. A descendant of a enchantress of ancient times. Her name is Ishizu, and she works at the local orphanage now that the Pharaoh has been returned to Anubis. "Or perhaps you'd prefer, ' _Once upon a time',_ little ones." She said as the children leaned in.

"Well, either way the story is this. The prince wasn't the tallest, but he was considered to be the most handsome of the kingdom. With tan skin, and gravity defying tri-color hair, Crimson tipped black with golden bangs that stuck up with his hair in some spots. Just like lightning. His eyes were the color of red wine, and his name was Atem." At this point one of the children raised her hand. "What about the boy who looked looked him Ishizu?" The youngest rebecca, who was holding her teddy bear asked. "He was just shorter than Atem, with the same gravity defying hair, except for amethyst tips and eyes. And he didn't have lightning like bangs. Instead his fell neatly around his skin was the color of ivory, and soft as flower petals. His name was Yugi, which is Japanese for game." Isis smiled as the children started smiling and whispering quietly about how pretty Yugi sounded. "Tell us more please?" This time it was Leon who spoke, just older than Rebecca. He had light red hair and kind brown eyes. "Of course. Shall I continue then? Well, the prince was very selfish, and arrogant. He held lavish parties and was always cruel to his people." She paused in thought. "Well on the night of one of his lavish parties, there was a storm. While they were dancing a knock sounded on the door.

"Well, the prince opened the door. Outside stood an old woman who was hunched over with age. She was covered in a cloak, so the prince couldn't see her face until he grabbed a candle and held it close to her. She was horribly disfigured, and had several warts on her face. The prince was repulsed but waited to hear what she had to say. ' _My prince, would you grant me shelter from this storm?'_ the woman asked." Isis said in her best imitation of an old woman's voice. This received a laugh from all the children. "The prince scoffed and turned her away. A second time the old woman knocked. This time she a offered a single blood red rose as payment for her stay. ' _I have thousands of roses, why would I take yours? It holds no value.'_ " Isis once again did her best to copy the voice of the person. This time her voice was deep, but still sounded silly. "He turned her away once more. This time though she spoke again saying ' _you have much hate in you heart. From now on you will live as a beast. Unless you can learn to love before the last petal falls from this rose. Your servants are cursed to be living antiques, and if you fail to love they will stop living forever.'_ Then she changed!" Ishizu said with fake shock. "Her haggard appearance faded and she was replaced with a beautiful enchantress. With straight black hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing and cream colored long form fitting dress. With golden cuffs around her ankles to just below her knees, and on her upper also wore a headdress held on with a golden circlet. And she had a golden necklace, that had and eye symbol on the center."

 **(AN: the millenium necklace. It is the only item physically seen until the end. You'll see what I mean.)**

"She sound like you!" Rebecca exclaimed with a smile. "She is my ancestor. Or rather i'm a descendant of hers." Ishizu said, smiling back. "This necklace is the very same on in the story." Ishizu continued showing the small group. "You mean all this really happened?!" Leon shouted in shock. "Yes, it did happen. All This happen a hundred years ago. It's even been said that over those hundred years, Atem has been reborn many a time, along with the boy who looks like him." Ishizu said her smile growing slightly. "Yeah right. It sound silly to me." A young boy with starfish shaped tri-colored hair and red eyes said with a scowl. His name was Yami. Next to him sat his friend that looked almost exactly the same with amethyst eyes. His mane was Heba "I think it's cool, and romantic." He said, blushing a light pink. Yami looked at him with a light blush of his own. "Why would you say that?" Heba blushed a deeper shade of red. "Well. . . I don't know. Maybe because I wanted to." Heba said, with a slight scowl towards his best friend. "Children let the story continue." Isis scolded them lightly. "Now, where was I? Ah yes. The prince had until the age of twenty-one. Four years until he was stuck as a beast forever. Now let us go back, and examine the past. In a small village, where the plague had broken out. A distraught old man sat in the room over from his daughter and son in law. Next to him sat a crib, with a month old little boy, named Yugi.

"With pale Ivory skin, and wide amethyst eyes. His tri-color hair not yet the way it would grow to be. It was black with amethyst edges, and golden bangs that framed his small face. The old man next to him had the same eyes, and gray hair that was hidden under a bandana. His name, was Solomon." Heba raised his and. "You mean like my grandpa?" He asked, with a smile. "Yes, now let's continue. After several minutes of waiting the doctor came out of the small room. Dartz shook his head and spoke. ' _You need to leave. Before you and little Yugi get sick as well. There is nothing I can do for them.'_ " Ishizu deepened her voice to imitate the character in the story, just slightly instead of trying to go really deep. " Solomon looked down at Yugi, and held back the tears that wanted to fall. Grabbing his grandson after putting on his coat, and rapping the babe tightly in blankets he left and traveled to a town several miles away, with there horse valon pulling a cart with all he could take. It would be seventeen years later when a short trip would alter there life forever." Ishizu said standing up. "Now, as much as I would like to continue I have to get home to Malik. He is still to young to be on his own for much longer." Isis said as she picked up her stuff. "I will come back in a few days to continue the story young ones." She said and then left after saying goodbye to all of them. The rest of the children's day went by slowly, and they all were bored. Waiting for Ishizu to come back in a few days.

"SO! why did you say that?" Yami asked Heba after Ishizu left. Heba blushed, stuttered and managed to say,"It's just how I feel. What about you? Why do you think it's lame?" Heba answered Yami, then asked his own question. This time it was Yami's turn to blush. "Well, I-i don't know. Why are you blushing?" Heba froze and then turned away. "I'm not blushing. Why are _you_ blushing?" Yami blushed even more and turned away himself. "Yes you are, and no i'm not." He argued back, turning back towards Heba. "No i'm not, and yes you are." Heba said arguing himself. "Whatever, I don't care." Yami said turning and walking away. Heba sat there stunned, then turned on his heel and stomped off the other way. ' _Such a stupid argument'_ Heba thought, slightly turning his head to look at Yami.

 **The end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and will leave a review. If you don't like the way I wrote this, then just stop reading. The other chapters will be rewritten as well. Once again I own nothing, and i hope you enjoy.**


	2. I'm SO Sorry!

I apologize for not updating in so long. I've been on a slump in this story, but i am working on the next chapter a little at a time. Also, higher on the agenda of my life, I needed to settle in to a new house and high school (after being home schooled my whole life). It takes a lot out of you to move across country, and then go to boarding academy barely a month later.

I promise I will continue to work on the next chapter, and the second it's done I will post it. until then please accept my apology and enjoy whatever story I may post between now and when I finish the next chapter. I do have some new ones for you, I just need to finish them the way I want, so i'm hoping once they've been posted my inspiration of YGO Beauty and the Beast will return in a raging fire.


End file.
